ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Who're You Calling Two-Dimensional?
In Who're You Calling Two-Dimensional?, Walt Fleischman, foremost cartoonist of the 1940s, has been missing for over thirty years, but strange sounds coming from his studio prompt the Ghostbusters into action. Will the Ghostbusters become cartoon characters?Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 9. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Slimer Janine Melnitz Ms. Cavendish Conqueror Duck Ricky Roach Walt Fleischman Winchester Wolf Dopey Dog Ronald Rooster Foxey Felicia Feline Sinclair Squirrel George Gopher Equipment Dimensional Inverter Spectral Differentializer Ecto-1 Electrical Gloves P.K.E. Meter Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Locations Firehouse Fleischman Studio Cartoon World Plot Slimer's layers are being examined through the Spectral Differentializer when the Ghostbusters received another case. Unfortunately, the popcorn Slimer consumed was heated by the Differentializer and flooded Egon's laboratory. Janine issued them the new case and Ecto-1 departed. The Ghostbusters were excited to get a call from Walt Fleischman Studios because many of them were fans of the studio's classic cartoons. A representative told them that strange noises were heard from Walt's private studio, where he had mysteriously disappeared forty years ago. While the guys investigated, Egon picked up a latent paranormal surge and a mysterious door appeared then sucked them all in. The Ghostbusters were transported to a dimension with cartoon-like physics where they met Ricky Roach and Conqueror Duck. They then discovered a factory where Winchester Wolf had been torturing Walt Fleischman for the last forty years. Winchester had been making Walt experience all the same physical stunts that he had put his cartoon creations through. The Ghostbusters attempted to rescue Walt but they were sent through a trap door. They landed in a barren desert. Ray wondered where all the heroes were and summoned Dopey Dog. It worked and Dopey Dog apprised them of what happened. Walt's mind had created a dimension in which all his creations were real. He photographed his creations and became world famous. He created new characters, too. However, Winchester was evil and too powerful to control. When Walt let his guard down, Winchester pulled him into the Cartoon World. Conqueror Duck was dispatched by Winchester to take care of the Ghostbusters. Egon and Dopey utilized cartoon logic to rescue the others. Dopey agreed to aid them but mused they'd have to travel to the edge of the world. Dopey Dog and the Ghostbusters marched to the edge and enlisted other cartoon heroes along the way. They rescued Walt and escaped the dimension. Dopey Dog and the others teared up the edge of film which breached the contract Fleischman made. As a result, the characters and dimension disappeared. Walt is ecstatic to be back and promised anything the Ghostbusters wanted as thanks. Ray whispered something to him. Back at the Firehouse, Ray gets a package from Fleischman. It's a giant Dopey Dog doll. The others groaned in disappointment. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on October 1, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Who're You Calling Two-Dimensional?" (1986). *In an episode introduction on The Real Ghostbusters Completel Collection, J. Michael Straczynski confirmed the episode was a tribute to the old Disney and Fleischer cartoons that he loved. *Walt Fleischman's name pays homage to classic animators Walt Disney and brothers Max and Dave Fleischer.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 9. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Winston grew up watching Fleischman cartoons.Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Who're You Calling Two-Dimensional?" (1986) (DVD ts. 04:12-04:15). Time Life Entertainment. *When the caretaker mentions strange sounds, Peter mentioned MTV. *When the cartetaker checks in on Walt and the Ghostbusters returning to the real world, Ray and Peter have each other's hair colors. Possibly symbolic of how animators make drawing errors-in the context of Ray resembling Bill Murray and Peter looking more like Dan Aykroyd. *The Ghostbusters have broken the fourth wall while in the cartoon world, ironically a cartoon within a cartoon. *Dopey Dog's costume is similar to the one worn by DC Comics superhero Captain Marvel. *Ray's gift from Fleischman is marked "From Max" instead of Walt. Tag (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Who're You Calling Two-Dimensional?" (1986) (DVD ts. 21:25). Time Life Entertainment. Max and Dave Fleischer founded Fleischer Studios. *This episode is similar to the later episode "Stay Tooned," as both episodes explore the idea of a ghost manifesting in the form of a cartoon character. *If Walt's voice sounds familiar, it's because he's voiced by the legendary Don Messick, better known as the voices of Dr. Quest in the original Johnny Quest series, and Scooby Doo in the first seven Scooby Doo shows before his death in 1997. Animation Errors References Gallery Episode Screen Caps Image:025-01.png Image:025-02.png Image:025-03.png Image:025-04.png Image:025-05.png Image:025-06.png Image:025-07.png Image:025-08.png Image:025-09.png Image:025-10.png Image:025-11.png Image:025-12.png Image:025-13.png Image:025-14.png Image:025-15.png Image:025-16.png Collages and Edits GhostbustersinWhoYouCallingTwoDimensionalepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FleischmanStudioinWhoYouCallingTwoDimensionalepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FleischmanStudioinWhoYouCallingTwoDimensionalepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FleischmanStudioinWhoYouCallingTwoDimensionalepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinWhoYouCallingTwoDimensionalepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinWhoYouCallingTwoDimensionalepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CartoonWorldinWhoYouCallingTwoDimensionalepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinWhoYouCallingTwoDimensionalepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CartoonWorldinWhoYouCallingTwoDimensionalepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DopeyDoginWhoYouCallingTwoDimensionalepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FleischmanStudioinWhoYouCallingTwoDimensionalepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FleischmanStudioinWhoYouCallingTwoDimensionalepisodeCollage5.png|''(For full size Click here)'' EgonandDopeyDoginWhoYouCallingTwoDimensionalepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GoodCreationsinWhoYouCallingTwoDimensionalepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BadCreationsinWhoYouCallingTwoDimensionalepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GoodCreationsinWhoYouCallingTwoDimensionalepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' WaltFleischmaninWhoYouCallingTwoDimensionalepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FleischmanStudioinWhoYouCallingTwoDimensionalepisodeCollage6.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinWhoYouCallingTwoDimensionalepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc4menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 1 Disc 4 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc4episode025.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc4episode025Intsc01.png|Introduction Category:RGB Episode